Arcana Unlimited
by Nobuyumi
Summary: Arcana Unlimited. Also known as CERCA. These are the tales of a group of friends setting out together to find the hidden places of both the First and the Shards. Believing that salvation may lie in the magics and artifacts lost to the various calamities throughout history, they will risk life and limb to reawaken the powers of old.


Hydaelyn. A mysterious world few have ever visited, occupied by millions. This beautiful planet is a mystical place in which gods and man interact. An unseen web of life force known as aether quietly moves before the planet's surface, influencing all of creation. The existence of this aether gives rise to many things, from catastrophic earthquakes and floods known as "Calamities" to simpler things such as allowing one to heal an injured friend or cast an orb of fire from a mystic staff. The use of aether has given rise to many nations, each with its own magics, and heroes. However, some heroes, destined to save all of Hydaelyn, have been called "Warriors of Light". This is a tale of one such group.

In the far Eastern regions of Hydaelyn rests a long island chain nation known as Hingashi. Within the city state is the flourishing port city of Kugane. A beautiful city with large ships, bathhouses, trade ports, and wooden towers reaching far into the sky. A place in which ninja freely jump from rooftop to rooftop in the middle of the night, while during the day merchants and samurai alike roam the city streets in order to carve out a humble life for themselves and those they hold dear. On the other side of Hydaelyn, far from this bustling trade city, rests Eorzea. An alliance of various city states who with the help of brave heroes known simply as "adventurers" and their collective groups called "Free Companies" have time and time again been forced to fight bestial summons known as Primals who threaten to destroy not simply Eorzea nor Hingashi, but all of Hydaelyn itself! Recently, in fact, the adventurers had defeated a massive dragon like primal called Shinryu, as well as a mechanical super weapon from a distant star known only as Omega. Now, in both Eorzea and Hingashi, adventurers have started rebuilding the lives they once had before various wars against the ruthless Garlean Empire, a nation so powerful they swore to conquer all of Hydaelyn, had torn the realms asunder.

Rebuilding, however, is not as easy as one may think. When all enemies have been defeated, when all borders have been secured, what does one do then? This was a question that haunted Nobutaka Fairclough to the core of his being. A man of twenty some summers, he already felt as though he had lived several life times. When his adventure first started the eastern land of Doma has just recently been taken over by a large empire known as Garlemald. After watching many of his countrymen fall at the hands of the Empire's fierce mechanical beasts Nobutaka had set out on a ship from Doma to the west, the land of Eorzea, the only place not currently under heavy Garlean occupation. Along the way he his small craft had been destroyed by the primal Leviathan and he had been saved by the blessings of the Goddess Llymlaen in return for swearing to aid those that lived within her beloved Limsa Lominsa.

Arriving in Eorzea he found many friends, discovered many of the world's darkest secrets, mastered the art of summoning, and even formed a free company all to liberate his beloved homeland. Now, years later, Doma was not only free but part of a great alliance that threatened the very heart of the Garlean Empire itself. Yet the question remained, what should one do once their mission has been accomplished? Moving a pale hand through his light gray hair the young, blue eyed Nobutaka gazed out at the beautiful scenery of the Mists. His private home was located here and truth be told the Hyur had become quite attached to the area over the years. The gentle waves and the cries of sea birds helping to ease his weary mind during his extensive contemplation. Sadly, it would not be the sound of the surf that broke it this day but instead the ring of a linkpearl.

**"Nobu? Nobu are you alright?"  
** Though not visible he knew whom the voice belonged to. It was a red haired female miqo'te named Xerelia Shoken. Blinking a bit, steadily coming out of his own thoughts he moved his hand to his ear.  
**"Oh, Xere. Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit lost in thought."  
"You seem to be that way a lot lately. Is everything alright?"**  
He wasn't quite sure how to answer the simple question. Recently more and more he had grown restless and unsure of himself. He wanted something yet his heart couldn't quite decide what it was. As free company leader his days seemed to be spent with countless tasks from acquiring funds to settling disputes and none of it seemed as though it would be productive towards Doma's future.  
**"Actually, about that. I think we should get everyone together. I think its time for that thing we discussed a few months ago."**  
A small gasp followed as the voice on the other line went quiet for a moment before responding in a low tone.  
**"Are, are you quite sure about this?"  
"Yes. I think its best. Please get the free company together."**

Lunar Haven was a wonderful free company. Full of people that Nobutaka had met during his travels and trusted deeply. He had made many friends and by being free company leader had even helped move the free company up from just another face in the crowd to a well known free company with a large house and popular eatery located in the basement. As everyone got together in the upstairs lounge area of the Hingan style mansion the assembled heros, all of different races, ages, and skills, looked at their leader anxiously. The assembled group seemed a bit confused about the sudden meeting as Nobutaka finally spoke.

**"I, want to thank you all for coming. I founded Lunar Haven in order to save Doma. To help fight back the Empire and to bring peace to our lands. It is safe to say we've done that now."**  
The assembled free company members cheered and talked among themselves, congratulating one another on their various feats towards their shared aim.  
**"With that being said though, things have become a bit stagnant lately. We've been helping rebuild Doma and Ishgard, but we've also had fights between members, people leaving training sessions claiming there is no use for them anymore, and even just going on extended trips and disappearing to the far corners of the world itself."**

At the rather critical words the happiness seemed to drain from some of the free company members faces.  
**"Also, with Doma now free, I'm no longer sure what my place is in the world."**  
As some of them tried to speak up to comfort him Nobutaka lifted his hand, quietly asking them to hold their words.  
**"I think it is best I figure out what the future holds for someone who has reached the end of their war. Doma, needs many things, and I need many things, but I can't quite say what any of those are right now. You are all very dear to me, and none of you deserve to bear my indecisiveness. With that in mind, as of today, Xerelia is Lunar Haven's new leader, and I will be leaving for Doma on the first boat in the morning."  
** With that the room fell silent for a moment and then full of an uproar and several questions as Nobutaka bowed deeply to his friends. Xerelia quickly tried to calm the others as smiled at her friend.  
**"Nobu, if this is what you think is best, I support you. We all want you to be okay, and whatever you need we'll be here. Just keep in touch alright?"**  
At the words Nobutaka smiled wide, gazing out at his collective friends and people who felt like family to him.  
**"I will, someday. For now I think its best I journey out, and figure out what my heart is trying to say. Thank you everyone, for all we've done together, and for helping to liberate my homeland. With all my heart I am grateful."**

That evening the collective members of the Free Company Lunar Haven held a grand feast for their former leader as they recanted stories, had more than a few incidents of drunken dancing and singing, and finally a quiet retreat back to everyone's houses and bed chambers. Putting the last blanket over a free company member who's drinking had gotten the best of them, and thus was unable to return to his private chambers, Nobutaka smiled. Looking around the free company hall he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Standing next to him the red haired miqo'te smiled.  
**"Are you sure about this?"  
**She asked once again. Laughing a bit Nobutaka nodded.  
**"Yeah, I'm sure. Good luck Xerelia."  
"To you as well, Nobu."**

With that the two bumped fists and Nobutaka departed the front door of the mansion. The next morning he would be on the first ship to Doma. While teleporting was always an option he had long since decided that if he would return home, he would return home properly. He wouldn't suddenly teleport in or come in flying on some grand beast. Instead he would arrive at the docks of the enclave, and finally be in a place he never thought he would set eyes on again. He would finally arrive, in a Doma that was free.


End file.
